


Mistress Mao and Ciara Hanna

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [8]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Ciara Hanna had an obsession with one woman: Ichimichi Mao. And now she had traveled to Japan to find out if Mao would have any interest in becoming her Mistress.





	Mistress Mao and Ciara Hanna

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Ciara Hanna got off the plane in Haneda Airport in Tokyo. She wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to be doing but she just had to. While working on _Power Rangers Megaforce_ and _Super Megaforce_ she was exposed to _Power Rangers_ counterpart _Super Sentai_. She watched the two seasons that her season was made up of, _Tensou Sentai Goseiger_ and _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_.

She actually loved both seasons but she had found herself being more and more obsessed with _Gokai Yellow’s_ actor Ichimichi Mao. At first, she didn’t really notice it. She would just find pictures of her at various press events. But when she started searching for fakes of Mao. Where she was posing nude or provocatively she knew there was something else going on.

She hid her feelings for this woman for as long as she could. She had even bought several sex toys that she would use only when she thought about Mao. Thinking that Mao would never understand why a straight woman would want to have sex with another woman as bad as she wanted to have sex with Mao she kept it to herself. Using her special toys whenever she needed to worship her Japanese goddess.

Then she heard that several straight women all over the world were making another woman there Mistress. And they would have sex with her and do whatever she asked of them. When she heard about this she knew there was only one woman that could be her Mistress: _Ichimichi Mao_.

The only thing is she had to talk to her and she wasn’t sure if this would work. On the flight over here, she read that a few women had told another woman that they wanted her to be there Mistress and they got laughed at as she walked away. But she made this far she was going to see it through. Mao was working at a convention right now and Ciara went straight there after checking in.

She found her right away. “H-Hi,” Ciara said meeting her for the first time. “Oh, hello,” Mao said with a smile. Ciara got nervous. She had run this through in her head on the flight. But there was something about Mao’s smile that was throwing out everything that she had rehearsed in her head. She wanted to kiss. She wanted to make love to her right here on the floor of the convention.

Mao smiled as she looked at the woman standing before her. “You played _Megaforce Yellow_ didn’t you?” Mao asked her with a smile. Ciara nodded her head that was about all she could do right now. Mao giggled at her. Then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. “Here you go. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Mao said walking off to do more work at this convention.

Ciara couldn’t believe it. It was her one and only chance to talk to the woman that she wanted as a Mistress and she blew it. She looked at the autograph that Mao had given her. And when she read it out again she was shocked.

It wasn’t an autograph like she had thought. It was an address and a time. And she signed ~~~~it _ **Mistress Mao**_. Ciara smiled as she went straight to her room and grabbed a toy that she had brought with her. She couldn’t stop smiling as she went straight to the address as the time approached. She knocked on the door. Mao opened the door with a smile wearing a matching bra and pantie set. With a see-through silk robe over her shoulders.

“Come in,” Mao said with a smile. Ciara was already wet as she entered the front hall. She had never been this horny in her life. “What’s in the bag?” Mao asked with a smile. Ciara pulled out a vibrator that she had brought. “Uh, naughty girl,” Mao said with a smile. “Clothes off,” Mao said with a seductive smile.

Ciara set down her vibrator and stripped off all of her clothes as fast as she could. “Pick up your vibrator and come with me,” Mao said with a smile. Ciara picked up her vibrator and walked with Mao. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. “Here you go,” Mao said as they made it to the bedroom handing her something. Ciara looked at it and then at Mao. She was holding another vibrator.

“After getting both vibrators nice and wet using your mouth turn both your vibrator and my vibrator on,” Mao said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed with a smile. Ciara sucked on both as her Mistress watched her. Then she turned both on like she was told not sure of what this woman would have her do with them.

“One is to be shoved into your ass,” Mao said with a smile. “Yes, Mistress,” Ciara said with a smile as she picked the one that she had brought and reached behind her and shoved it into her ass with a sigh as the vibrator started to work its magic on her body. “The other goes into your very wet pussy,” Mao said with a smile as she slipped the robe from her shoulders. “Yes, M-Mistress,” Ciara said already feeling like she was about to lose control.

She reached down and shoved the other vibrator into her pussy. “Are you enjoying the feeling of two vibrators inside of you?” Mao asked as she unlatched her bra and let it fall to the floor at Ciara’s feet so that Ciara could see her breasts. “Yes Mistress, yes,” Ciara said with a smile as she watched Mao slowly remove her panties. Mao hadn’t touched her once and she was already the best lover that she had ever had and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Are close to cumming?” Mao asked as she played with her own breasts. “Yes. God yes Mistress.” Ciara said with a moan. Not long afterward she came spraying her juices onto the floor as she moaned for her Mistress. Ciara looked at her Mistress sitting naked on the edge of the bed.

“Are you still horny for your Mistress?” Mao asked with a smile. “Yes, Mistress,” Ciara said with a smile with the vibrators still inside her. “Then take those vibrators out and let your Mistress play with her new toy,” Mao said with a smile. “Yes, Mistress,” Ciara said with a smile as she removed the vibrators and went straight for the woman that had controlled her long before they had met and gave her a kiss as she let her Mistress make love to her for the first time and hopefully not the last.


End file.
